Rompiendo las Reglas
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Huir nunca había sido ni sería la solución a sus problemas. Huir era simplemente un verbo cuyo sentido se había perdido ya hace mucho tiempo atrás. Y sin embargo, lo estaba volviendo a hacer. -Jacob/Leah, OneShot-


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, never mía. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, sino por pura diversión._

_**Comentarios**__: Bueno, fic dedicado a mi buena amiga Ake. Se que ella piensa igual que yo respecto a esta pareja, así que, te dedico el shot ;) Ary, también para ti.

* * *

_

**Rompiendo las Reglas**

Afuera llovía. Podía sentirlo, podía oírlo. Llovía a cantaros.

Cada fibra de su piel demandaba ser rociada con aquella agua purificadora que caía de aquel cielo encapotado que no permitía la entrada del sol en los terrenos de la Push. Las yemas de los dedos le ardían y sus parpados descansaban, cubriendo sus hermosos ojos y dejando que su imaginación volara.

_Jacob._

¡Maldita sea, otra vez!

Sus manos aferraron con fuerza la lámpara que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, que estaba situada sobre la mesilla de noche, y la arrojó con fuerza contra la puerta de su dormitorio. No le importaron los gritos de su madre, ni las palabras de su hermano. No le importaban en aquellos instantes.

Con un gesto rápido y elegante se levantó de la cama y se situó delante de la ventana de su dormitorio, observando como la lluvia golpeaba los finos vidrios que separaban su habitación del mundo exterior, esa lluvia que reclamaba con pequeños golpes la entrada en su dormitorio.

Y simplemente no le importó.

No importó que su dormitorio quedase totalmente mojado, ni que su madre le regañara al volver a casa, nada le importó en aquellos instantes. Solo salir de aquella habitación. Solo saltar por la ventana.

Con un movimiento veloz, casi invisible, abrió la ventana de su dormitorio y, apoyando sus manos sobre el mármol, dio un elegante salto y quedó parada en el suelo. Sus pies descalzos se amoldaron al barro que se había formado por la lluvia, y su cabello terminó totalmente empapado y siendo mecido por el viento que soplaba.

Sus pies se movieron por si solos, y en menos de lo que se imaginaba, estaba corriendo entre los árboles que rodeaban la Push. Casi no miraba por donde iba, solo hacía lo que le dictaba su cabeza, y su cabeza demandaba salir corriendo de allí lo antes posible.

_Huir._

¡Ja! Huir nunca había sido ni sería la solución a sus problemas. Huir era simplemente un verbo cuyo sentido se había perdido ya hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando su corazón quedó reducido a cenizas y su amor por Sam se vio aplacado por una tradición ancestral de la tribu. Y sin embargo, lo estaba volviendo a hacer.

Sus pies se detuvieron de golpe, y se quedó estática en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Los truenos resonaban por todo el lugar y el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el suelo y sobre su cuerpo le proporcionaba el cobijo que necesitaba. Pero, lo estaba volviendo a hacer. Si huir no era la solución, ¿por qué su cabeza se empeñaba en hacerla salir corriendo de aquel lugar a como diera lugar?

Un trueno resonó en lo alto de las copas de los árboles y ella se dio la vuelta con rapidez. Allí estaba él. La razón de sus problemas, él culpable de que su cerebro obrara mal.

— ¿Huías acaso? —preguntó con voz acompasada mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Leah chirrió los dientes y dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Y a ti que más te da? —contestó ella de mala gana mientras un deje de furia se posaba en sus ojos— No eres nadie para preguntarlo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Creo que soy más de lo que quisieras que fuese. —dijo con voz ronca mientras con pasos pausados se acercaba a ella, no sabía exactamente si esa frase iba con segundas intenciones, pero a la muchacha le había sonado así— Eres la segunda al mando, me importas Leah.

— ¡No te importo, Black! —casi escupió ella con furia— Vete con tú estúpida imprimación y deja a los demás ser libres.

Jacob se detuvo en seco.

Leah lo observó por unos instantes… Si él no se hubiese imprimado, toda esta pelea estaría de sobra. Por que son demasiadas cosas y con una imprimación por el medio, no hay como luchar. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se dio la vuelta, le empezaban a escocer los ojos y no iba a darle a Jacob Black la satisfacción de verla llorar.

— Espera —la voz de Jacob sonó entre los árboles y una fuerza superior a la suya obligo a Leah a detenerse— ¿Por qué?

Ella no se volteó y esperó pacientemente a que Jacob hablara otra vez.

— ¿Por qué huyes Leah? —volvió a preguntar con voz ronca.

— No huyo. —volvió a decir Leah mientras una lágrima solitaria recorría su mejilla, se la secó enseguida con la palma de su mano.

Jacob dio un paso.

— No me mientas, se que estás huyendo. —Contestó Jacob mientras observaba la espalda de la muchacha.

Leah se giró de golpe, con furia destilando en sus ojos.

— ¡No todo gira a tu alrededor Jacob! ¡No estoy huyendo de aquí, solo estoy huyendo de lo que siento! —gritó con odio— ¡Huyo por que tú te imprimaste de una criatura que no venía a cuento! ¡Huyo por que todo sale al revés de lo planeado y tú ni siquiera te das cuenta de las cosas!

El silencio reinó después de los gritos de Leah. Ella se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. Lo había soltado todo, se sentía realmente bien, nueva, pero Jacob se había quedado petrificado en su sitio y apenas movía un solo musculo.

— Resumiendo: Huyes de mí —atinó a decir con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos, Leah simplemente no contestó, no hacía falta.

El silencio los envolvió y solo se escuchaban los truenos y el golpeteo suave de la lluvia sobre el suelo y sobre sus cuerpos. La mirada de Jacob se posó en la de Leah. Sus pupilas brillaban por primera vez en su vida, de esperanza. Leah no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Jacob en esos mismos instantes ¡como odiaba no poder leerle la mente!

Jacob se acercó a ella, con paso firme y decidido.

— Ya he roto una vez las reglas, Leah. Y lo sabes, no me importara volver a romperlas. —hablo con voz seria mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta la cintura de la muchacha.

Leah se quedó callada, sin saber que decir o hacer. Por única vez en su vida, no sabía como contestarle a Jacob. Él se acercó hasta los labios de ella y los posó con suavidad y pasión. Las manos de Leah subieron hasta llegar a los cabellos de Jacob, enredando los dedos entre sus mechones. Sus labios se buscaban con deseo mientras las manos de Jacob recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de Leah con deseo, con firmeza, con pasión.

Se separaron para coger oxigeno y fue cuando Leah aprovechó para susurrar contra sus labios:

— Me parece que romper las reglas va a ser algo que me va a gustar.

* * *

_Bueno, lo siento, se que hubo un momento que hice algo de OoC en Leah, me di cuenta, pero era eso, dejarse llevar por la ira y soltarle a Jacob todo de golpe. _

_La idea es ver como Jake puede romper las reglas ancestrales, como puede luchar contra la imprimación, por que él ama a Leah y eso, Nessie se queda de lado. Solo quería hacer algo con los sentimientos de Leah. Obviamente está situado después de la imprimación de Jake. _

_Si me queréis asesinar, adelante xD._

_¿Reviews? ^^_


End file.
